South Park: Bigger, Longer
South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut is a 2016 musical horror comedy film based on the Comedy Central animated television series South Park and the 1999 movie Of the same name The Flim is directed by Bloo J,Trey Parker,Mat Stone,Seth Rogen,Evan Goldberg. produced by Paramount Pictures,Warner Bros Pictures,Village Roadshow Pictures,Gary Sanchez Productions,Comedy Central,Pont Grey,Good Universe,Willam Street and Rat Pac Entertainment It serves as a reboot, reimagining, and retelling of the 1999 Movie released on June 10,2016 by Paramount Pictures worldwide with Warner Bros Pictures division handling international distribution. The film stars an ensemble voice cast of TBA. The film received critcal acclaim, with viewers praying most of the film, including the comedy the music and it’s emotional weight of the story The film will be released in 2D, 3D, RealD 3D, and IMAX 3D. it tells the story about the third graders of South Park Stan Marsh (Finn Wolfhard), Kenny McCormick (Noah Schnapp), Kyle Broflovski (Jack Dylan Grazer), and Eric Cartman (Julian Dennison) sneak into an R-rated film by ultra-vulgar Canadian television personalities Terrance (Seth Rogen) and Phillip (Ryan Reynolds), and emerge with expanded vocabularies that leave their parents and teachers scandalized. When outraged Americans try to censor the film, the controversy becomes a call to war with Canada, and Terrance and Phillip end up on death row,with only the boys having to save the world from Satan and Saddam Hussein's impending return to Earth to plunge it in two million years of darkness. The Flim Will Be 2 Hours,24 mins and 32 seconds Plot The film start’s off In 1984 with Saddam Hussein (played by TBA) being executed and his last words where “I Will Be Back In 35 F....ng Years from Hell“ as he then gets executed to death by a TBA 35 Years Later...the third graders of South Park Stan Marsh ( Finn Wolfhard), Kenny McCormick (Noah Schnapp), Kyle Broflovski (Jack Dylan Grazer), and Eric Cartman (Julian Dennison) going to see the Terrance and Phillip movie Asses of Fire ("Mountain Town"). Although they have enough money to buy their tickets, they arrive at the theater to find they are forbidden to go see the movie. Due to consisting almost entirely of crude jokes, constant flatulence humor, and excessively strong language, the film is rated R by the MPAA and the boys must have a guardian with them. Wanting to see the movie, the boys hire a homeless man to buy the tickets for them. This plot is a success. By the end of the film, though, everyone except for the boys has walked out, considering the movie to be far too vulgar ("Uncle Fucka"). Later, at Stark's Pond, the boys impress their classmates by imitating the movie's strong language, causing all the children to want to see the movie as well. Afterward, Wendy skates over to Stan and introduces Gregory of Yardale who Stan thinks Wendy is in love with ("Wendy's Song"). TBA Cast * Julian Dennison as Eric Cartman, one of the characters from South Park who mostly curses all the time with his dirty foul mouth. He is the leader and the most foul-mouthed of the four boys. * Finn Wolfhard As Stan Marsh, one of the characters from South Park and the most tender and sensitive of the four boys. * Noah Schnapp as Kenny McCormick, one of the characters from South Park who covers his face (except his eyes) with his orange hood and muffles through his hood when he speaks. He is the most sexually knowledgeable of the four boys, and also the most experienced one. * Jack Dylan Grazer As Kyle Broflovski, one of the characters from South Park and, like Stan, is also tender and sensitive. He is also the most honest and loyal of the four boys. * Sheila - Kathy Bates * Gerald - Steven Carell * Liane - Marisa Tomei * Randy - Ben Stiller * Sharon - Winona Ryder * Stuart - Hank Azaria * Carol - Drew Barrymore * Mr. Mkay - Will Ferell * PC Principal - Chris Hemsworth * Terrence - Seth Rogen * Phillip - Ryan Reynolds * Saddam Hussein - Sacha Baron Cohen * Satan - Robert Englund * Conan O'Brien - Himself * TBA Production TBA. Reception TBA Rating Rated R for intense graphic violence,brief nudity,some drug use,pervasive vulgar language and crude sexual content,bloody images and for some scary violent images. Credits South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (2016 Remake Flim)/Credits Trivia * Unlike the 1999 movie this will include major elements from the show it’s swl as well. * There are some differences. ** Sheila Broflovsk will be more of a psycho to canadians and will be a criminal as well as she going into full-on Sanity Slippage, culminating with an insane rant of wanting "pretty things and in one part in the Flim she kills two candaian guards with a knife and blames it on Terrance and Phillip lying to the USA Government about Canada folling everyone in the USA Aslo she gets arrested at the end for atmted mureder starting a war with canda and unleashing hell on to the world. ** Ike is going to accompany the boys to the battlefield in this Remake but in the 1999 Flim his role was cut down and he gets left in Kyle's attic in the finished product. ** Kenny will have a subplot in Hell where Satan challenged him to find Snacky S'mores proofs-of-purchase in order to get a wish granted. ** Instead of Conan O'Brien jumping and falling and crushed to his death at the car (with a extra humor as the car owner turn off the alarm), he would take out a gun and shoot himself in the head (as it splatted entire part to the horror of his guests). ** The film will to start with Saddam Hussein being executed, setting up his appearance in Hell later on. ** In the 1999 movie Stan Marsh ,Kenny McCormick , Kyle Broflovski , and Eric Cartman are in 3rd Grade but in the remake ther in 6th grade Middle School. ** The 1999 flim it takes place in 1999 but in the remake, it takes place in 1991. ** TBA. Poll Do You Like This Remake And do you want it to be real ? Yes Mabye No Category:2016 Films Category:Live Action Category:Rated R Category:South Park Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:Village Roadshow Pictures Category:Comedy Central Category:Williams Street Category:Good Universe Films Category:R Rated Movies Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Comedy Category:Horror Category:Musicals Category:Remakes Category:Live-action remakes Category:The Bloo Flims Category:Mature Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Pont Grey